Of Copied Manuscripts and Steam
by SilverBellsWhiteWhistles
Summary: Usagi-san... is gone? How will Misaki react to his sudden leave? And... why is he reading his manuscripts? In a hot bath! First fic on this site, oneshot, lemon. Misaki/Akihiko


**Hey guys! It's Annie.(: Thanks for reading this little lemon here. Warning: Sex between men. Don't like? Don't read. I've had enough flaming on other sites. Anyways! My first fic on this site; I love reviews! Critique is loved too. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Junjou Romantica. But I love it anyways.(:**

It was at times like these Misaki _truly_ felt comfort.

Lying there, in the overly-large porcelain basin dominating nearly half of the luxurious bathroom, the green eyed boy reached up to turn off the water flow. The temperature was so high, so hot he almost felt the urge to get out of the tub. But his urge was not large enough to keep him from leaning back, head on the edge, with eyes closed as he listened to the still water.

He was so incredibly fortunate, he realized, to have time _away_ from that perverted man and his insatiable habits. He didn't have to change Suzuki-san's bow, or do Usagi-san's laundry, or even cook or clean. _'I need to get all my work done in the morning and relax afterward more often,_' he admitted to himself.

And it was true. The boy hadn't taken a long, hot bath since… since… Since he was a _virgin_, he grasped with astonishment. Where had his time, his one favorite joy gone?

"Into the hands of a perverted rabbit." He shuddered.

But Akihiko was gone now, and he could do as he wished, when he wished. Hell, the boy could've burst into yodel and song at the top of the stairs and the man still wouldn't have detected a single thing.

Just where was Usagi-san anyways? Misaki had only found a note on the table saying he'd gone out and would be back later that night. "Ano, possibly a book signing? No, he would've pulled me out of school. And Aikawa only comes here. Takahiro-san? No, he couldn't make it back by tonight…"

Of course, that wasn't exactly Misaki's focus as he pulled the large stack of papers over the tub. It almost creeped him out, the fact that he_ wanted_ to read this. Well, at least it wasn't the _other_ stack of paper on the tile floor beside him. And the fact that he'd made copies, and done this because he had _planned_ to read it while he sat in the hot water? Misaki didn't give a damn if his perverted manuscripts were ruined; he didn't give a damn if it meant he'd be awake for days.

Not that he wanted to read the boys' love novels Akihiko wrote about him—Misaki had picked out a collection of short stories, and the other manuscript was simply for something to yell at the older man about when he got home.

Sighing, Misaki willed himself to relax into the steamy atmosphere. Hadn't he done this a thousand times before living with Usagi-san? The books, too. Not his… 'friend's' books, but novels of various genres. He could even plop down with a shoujo manga, if he'd felt particularly romantic at the moment—and when he were younger, he would quite frequently. There was something relaxing about reading, whatever it was about.

However, now that the material had turned on _him_…

Inhaling the aroma of the breezy scented candles, potent although unlit, Misaki turned to the first page, where a rough table of contents was jotted down in fast handwriting. Finding that all the titles had poetic names referring in no way to any kind of plot, he turned to the first and quickly found that while the writing was of good quality, it was far too complex and… too _miserably heartbreaking_ that he set it down within seconds. Instinctively reaching for the next, he grumbled to himself about what kinds of idiot authors would start with a lead character losing a child.

"That's not even something Usagi-san has experience with," he griped.

Without thinking, Misaki flipped open to the first page and began reading. Honestly, he couldn't bring himself to care all too much that it was boys' love, not for the first few pages at least. The drama in the serious was something he could find similar to shoujo, although a bit too cheesy for his tastes. '_Ano, if Usagi-san really thinks all this passionate stuff about me then I really need to fix it,_' Misaki thought to himself, reading over a particular paragraph on only the younger males' flush. "Gross! I don't even blush!"

Eyes widening as the as the pages gradually got more erotic, Misaki had both the strange urge to both dip his face into cold water and read until he were on fire. Without the older man there, or even in the house, he had nothing to hide; and he had to shamefully admit that he wouldn't be able to put the copied manuscript down. The written words were making him dizzy; he felt something akin to adrenaline, from the pounding heart to his shaking hands, and then to the hairs standing straight at the back of his moist neck. Raising one foot to the edge of the porcelain basin, the brunette boy resisted a small shiver.

He knew, then, why Akihiko was such a well-known writer.

Misaki may not have appreciated the sad works with complex inner meanings, but the fact that he wanted to admit to the fact that he was unutterably tempted to reach gingerly down to stroke what was now his pulsing member was enough to realize that the man whose apartment he lived in had some kind of god-given yet sinful gift.

That very thought, of the man he knew better than even his previous love walking the borders of heaven and hell was almost enough to send him over the edge. The boy couldn't help it; he tossed the pages to the ground. The words the violet eyed man had written echoed within him; he found himself more and more aroused by the second. Gripping his hardened length, he moaned his lover's name as he pleasured himself.

"_Ah, _Usagi-san!"

He felt shame in his pleasure, but it was a pleasure he couldn't deny himself anymore. He jerked, and pulled, and found himself moaning Akihiko's name in what was known as a horribly sinful chant. His pleasure was building; he arched his back, and found himself ready to scream with a heaving chest and flushed face—

Until a strong, masculine hand stopped his.

"Misaki."

Eyes flying open, the younger boy came face-to-face with the subject of his fantasy. And indeed, it _was_ Akihiko Usami, with his trademark lust-filled gaze and soft silver hair. Heart racing, Misaki felt the heat building in his cheeks as he realized what position he'd been caught in.

"PERVERTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! GET _OUT!_" He shouted, freeing his (once busy) hand from Usagi's and going to slap the man.

Stopping the young boy's hand immediately, Usagi stared at the much smaller fingers, coated in his lover's precome. Giving Misaki an appreciative gaze, he pulled it closer and dragged his tongue over the appendages slowly.

"You expect to call _me_ a pervert," He looked into the embarrassed face of his companion, "When you just don't know how hard it is not to be _curious,_ when your lover is moaning and calling your name after you've been out working for hours."

Misaki gulped as Akihiko's hand trailed down his raised arm.

"And you're reading my books? Misaki, what an honor." He gestured to the fallen manuscript with his gaze as he lowered further over the boy.

"Usagi-san, stop—!" It was too late.

Akihiko kissed the boy roughly, grasping his shoulders and pulling him out of the luke-warm water to his form. Misaki desperately tried to get away, grasping the sides of the tub and struggling against his strong arms. At the feeling of the older man's fingers running lightly over his nipple, however, he couldn't help but to arch his back and let out a deep moan.

"No, Usagi-san, _stop! _No more! Ahhn!" But his lover only smirked and continued his immoral ministrations.

Licking the boy's neck, Akihiko dropped his hand lower to the brunette's erection to trail his fingers over it. His touch left burning trails over Misaki's wet skin; he gasped and reached around to the seme's back, leaving trails down his back where he grasped desperately. His chants of rejection were no longer forthcoming from his parted lips, and instead he found himself wanting more. He thought of Usagi's words in the novel, and of his touches, his passion.

Misaki felt his manhood become more unbearable by the second. '_I'll always give you what you ask for..._" The silver haired man had assured him so many times. But how could the boy overcome his pride and ask? What words could he speak? Certainly not one of the lines from those damned BL novels; Misaki wasn't so poetic to go on and on about the throes of his passion toward Akihiko's... well, cock. But perhaps he could swallow his pride...

"_More!_ Please!" He flushed terribly at his words, grinding his hips forward.

Akihiko froze, eyes wide.

And seconds later, so did Misaki, opening his eyes to look up toward the shocked man in front of him. Was he so shocked that he would ask pleasure? Had he really refused him so much?

Regardless, Misaki couldn't stand it. He needed his release. Needed Usagi-san. The boy didn't care anymore if it meant he would expect him to be forward after this, and he supposed that he wouldn't mind so much if their sinful deeds were done mutually rather than through harassment. Or maybe the throbbing in his lower regions was simply bothering him…

"Usagi-san…" He gasped, reaching up to lace his fingers in his lover's hair. "Please, touch me, Usagi-san."

And he did. More than he could've imagined.

His hands were everywhere—the sides of his face, his chest, his stomach, his thighs, his hair, and with every touch he tried to force his wet form closer to the man who he cared for so deeply. His kiss was electric, and slightly sloppy with desperation. Misaki felt vaguely aware of the cold air hitting his skin as he was lifted from the water, and cradled against Akihiko's chest as he desperately moved the boy into the room, slamming the door behind him in such a violent manner that Misaki almost jumped.

As he was thrown onto the cotton sheets, he saw Akihiko nearly ripping the outer suit jacket from his form. Impatient, Misaki moved quickly to kiss him as he jerked the tie from his neck and threw it to the floor. As the button-down shirt came off, the brunette's hands practically abused the muscles they could get to with an eager attitude to find more.

"Don't wear so much damn clothing next time," he complained in a breathy voice.

Usagi didn't chuckle at his remark as he usually would have, instead choosing to simply nodding in agreement as he threw his pants to the side. Misaki eagerly slipped his boxers down, and looked up at his lover with anxiety in his eyes.

"I want to…" He gulped, not being able to finish his sentence.

Bending forward slightly, the silver-haired man wrapped his arms around the brunette's form and kissed him wildly.

"I don't know what's gotten into you," Akihiko admitted in a breathy tone as he dragged his hands down Misaki's chest roughly. "But it's an amazing thing."

The green eyes held an answer, he knew, yet the owner couldn't bring himself to share it with his new favorite author. It was his writing, he knew. And his lines of passionate love, as cheesy as they were.

"Your… Your stories," he gasped as the man nipped and sucked his way down his body. "I didn't know… know you t-thought that way—_Ahnnn!_"

"I love you," Akihiko told him, passion dripping from his tone. "I love you, Misaki."

He couldn't state any reciprocation of those feelings, but he could wrap his legs around the other man's waist and grind shamelessly. Usagi placed him on the bed, looking into his lust filled eyes. Misaki knew what this look meant; he would prepare him now for the pleasure that was to come. And as much as he wanted it, he felt the need to try something new even more.

"W-wait," he stuttered, pushing lightly back on Usagi's chest.

Akihiko felt himself let out a long, deep groan of disapproval. "_Why should I?_" He demanded roughly, hands on either side of the smaller boy's head.

At the man's impatience, the brunette tried to talk quickly before it was too late. "I, I want to do… what I almost did earlier."

"I think it's a little late for masturbation," he replied dryly, although smiling at his forwardness slightly.

"N-no, not that!" He flushed.

"Then what—," His eyes narrowed in confusion, only to widen understanding.

_**I want to… **_So _that_ was what he had meant. Or was it? "Misaki, I don't think you're quite ready… as manly as you are."

Rolling his eyes, the green eyed boy hit his shoulder. "Don't backpedal. And…" He narrowed his eyes in determination, but still felt the redness in his cheeks. "I want to try it, U-Usagi-san. Even if I do badly… Which I probably w-will, so please be gentle…"

He couldn't look the man in the eyes. Misaki could feel the beat of his heart from his shaking legs to his beet red ears, and he felt the way Akihiko's hands slowly slid up his sides to hold his face. The green eyed boy struggled against his hands, thrashing his head this way and that, yet it was useless. His heart pounded like a wild animal inside his chest.

"Misaki." His voice was husky, strained. "I love you; I love whatever you do."

And that was all he needed.

After trading positions, Misaki looked deeply into Akihiko's eyes. He felt himself shaking, and shuddering as he locked lips the man beneath him. Usagi found this new side of his beloved irresistible; it was difficult to hold in the moans building in the back of his throat. His hands moved to the brunette's body, caressing every inch of skin he could get with his strong and capable hands.

Misaki was beautiful, Akihiko had always thought so, even from day one. He looked into those lust-filled emerald eyes as the owner kissed his way down his body to the place, besides perhaps his racing heart, that needed him most. He desperately tried to hold in a groan as Misaki kissed his lower stomach and reached out with a shaking hand to brush against his hardened cock.

"Misaki…" He tried to speak slowly, calmly, as he knew that anything to sudden or erotic would scare him off. This was a privilege, and not a right—it was only to easy to understand that. "I can't… I can't…" He gasped as Misaki looked up at him.

The younger boy felt scared. What had he done wrong? And the way Usagi had been so unresponsive… He didn't know what to do, how to fix what he'd done, and he felt ashamed. Why had he pushed this? And the fact that he'd even done this without being told to… "I'm sorry," he choked out. "I shouldn't have…"

"No," Akihiko gasped. "That's not what I meant. Misaki, I can't take it anymore. You're too good."

He could visibly feel the blood rush to his face.

"Usagi-san…" He stared up at the older man, and then looked away. "Can I…?"

"Misaki… I don't want to scare you, but I think I may scream."

"Baka Usagi!" But he put his hand down onto his pelvis, and felt his eyes widen when he heard a moan.

_I'm getting nervous_, he admitted to himself as he let his hand brush over the erection beneath him once again. _What do I do?_

"_Misaki!_" He jumped, but realized it was simply a moan. If that was good, then he should probably continue…

He grasped Akihiko's length and heard a loud grunt. Trying to keep the slightly confident smile off his face, Misaki jerked his lover's member just slightly and could feel the connected hips buck forward. Usagi had never felt so much pleasure without being inside another's body; the feeling of the younger man's hands on him sent him nearly over the edge in seconds. _More!, _he wanted to scream. _Faster, harder!_ He needed to embrace Misaki, to make love to him and bring him to the immeasurable amounts of pleasure he was feeling.

And when he felt a warm, wet muscle on him, he moaned his name uncontrollably and tried desperately not to ram his cock down the nervous boy's throat.

"Misaki…!" He moaned deliriously. "God, Misaki…"

Remembering as Usagi had done to him so many times before, the green eyed male tried to take in as much of the large member as he could—which, he had to admit, was not much even as it poked down further and further into his throat. While Akihiko grabbed onto Misaki's hair, hands that once traced the lines of his form now wrapped around the remaining length, sliding back and forth as he bobbed his head over the erection.

He could feel his lovers' balls tighten, and knew he would reach his peak. Nervous about swallowing, he tried to force himself to relax—

Until he was thrown underneath a panting silver haired male with a fevered look in his pale violet eyes.

"_You,_" he began, "Are going to sore for weeks."

Misaki shuddered, but only at the deep sound of Akihiko's voice resonating within him. "Usagi-san…"

There wasn't any time wasted, not a single moment went by without loving, moaning, touching. The younger boy obediently sucked on the fingers placed before him, and couldn't find a possible complaint within him as he was prepared. Moans elicited from the boy as the appendages penetrated his entrance, and a groan of frustration poured from his panting lips as they were removed.

Without warning, Usagi frenziedly kissed him as he positioned himself at Misaki's entrance. Seeing Misaki's beautifully flushed face as they parted, he whispered his love and buried himself within his lover's folds, filling him to the hilt.

Thrusting at a slow pace for the green eyed boy beneath him, Akihiko basked in the chant of his name and wishes coming from between his lips. He'd acted so forward, so open. It was as if they'd done this for much longer then the years they'd lived together. He licked from the center of the heaving, arched chest beneath him to the meet of Misaki's neck and shoulder, where he nipped slightly to be rewarded with a pleasurable cry.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted, thrusting his hips upward. "M..More! _Ahh, Usagi! _R-Right there! More! Please, faster…Harder!"

And Akihiko worked to please him, knowing that he would never be able to deny the one he loved so much anything he ever wanted. Although he might state differently later, he almost thought to himself that he would never expect those godly words again.

"I'm going to… _I'm going to…!_" His flush deepened to a deep crimson; he would come soon. And so would Usagi.

With several rough, irrationally paced thrusts, they were sent over the edge. Usagi grunted as Misaki screamed his name, muscles clenching around the releasing member inside his entrance.

After they'd ridden out their orgasms, Akihiko pulled himself out of the one person he truly loved and laid beside him. Cradling the brunette in his arms, he whispered, "I love you, Misaki. I love you."

Misaki simply looked upward, across the strong surface of his broad chest at him. He couldn't say it yet, but with every part of his being, he could feel it.

_Usagi-san, I love you too._

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd I do? Please review! I had fun writing this, so I hope you all had fun reading it. Also, I'm a big fan of requests. Am I ready to do a story, or should I practice with shorties like this for a while? Thanks to anybody for their input,<strong>

**-Annie.(:**


End file.
